


Timere

by deo-agent (WillowRoseBrook)



Series: Catharsis [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Illness, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7005190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowRoseBrook/pseuds/deo-agent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Kiss me, and you will see how important I am.”  --The Unabridged Journals of Sylvia Plath</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timere

His arms were wrapped around her hips, and her hands clung to his shoulders. Her mascara was smeared from when she’d been crying, and her head was pressed into his chest. J’onn turned his head to the side and gently kissed the knuckles on her left hand, carefully tracing over the bruises and scars he found there. His t-shirt was damp against his chest, and he rubbed her back soothingly, comforting her in the silence.

“What do you need, Alex?” he asked, and she shook her head, clung to him a little tighter. “Okay,” he whispered, and he shifted his grip on her to lift her into his arms. He walked her to his bed and sat down, leaning back, keeping her body against his. He held her for a long time in complete silence. The room was dark.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered after awhile. She kept her face buried in his shirt so he wouldn’t see her embarrassment and pain, so she wouldn’t meet his eyes and find pity or disappointment there. “This hasn’t happened—“ she took a shaky breath “—in a long time.”                                                    

She was an adult. She was strong and steady and focused. She didn’t let herself fall apart in front of people. But J’onn hadn’t let her make that choice. She glanced up at him for a half second, then tucked her head back in to the crook of his arm. It was almost a little familiar.

There were memories there, Alex at ten years old, fingers digging into her dad’s arms as she had sobbed. After he was gone, it was no one. After he was gone, she was the brave one, not the one who needed protecting. God, she needed protecting.

She had to remind herself to breathe again. Her right hand grabbed at her left.

She didn’t want to talk, but she needed him. She felt broken and empty, and J’onn was her missing piece. There was something in the way it worked that Alex would never understand. He had a way of making her whole again.

She reached a hand across his chest, breathing deeply, worrying. He didn’t make her work up the courage. Gently, he brought a hand to her chin and tipped her face towards his. He looked sad, and it tightened the knot in Alex’s stomach, sent a hot chill through her body. She had to close her eyes to keep the tears from leaking out again.

“ _Please,”_ said Alex, like the word was a prayer. He curled his fingers around the nape of her neck, and softly brought his lips to hers.

“Breathe,” he whispered, and she remembered. She took an unsteady breath, her eyes still closed. She felt his mind meet hers.

She didn’t have words right now, not even distinguishable feelings, but he was like a warm blanket, holding her close, his presence assuring her that everything was going to be all right. She let go of things like _weak_ and _useless_ , pulled his love around her like a cocoon.

_I love you, Alex._

“I don’t ever want to talk about this again.” It was a plea and some attempt at normalcy. He nodded, and pulled his other hand down her back to rest at the base of her spine. She knew he was telling her what she needed to hear right now, and with him that was okay.

Even on the best day she didn’t have words for _this._ The way they fit together, Martian and human, mending each other’s broken parts, meddling in each other’s minds. Even when a thousand miles separated them, she could feel the impression he left. His palm drew softly over her back, and Alex finally allowed her eyes to meet his straight on. She breathed deeply, emptying herself. She tried to smile a little, drawing one hand gently over his chest, basking in his _warm_ and _calm_ and love. She let it fill her instead, drew her fingers over his lips before letting her hand fall back to her side. He brushed the hair from her face, and she told him, _Yes. Okay._ He kept his hand on her cheek, their skin barely touching.

Just a simple touch, and it meant so much.

 _Just stay,_ he told her, and moved to pull the blanket around them. He settled back down at her side. He slid his hands under her t-shirt, stroking her stomach slowly. She pulled his one arm tight to her. She clung to him while he traced his fingers over her skin, his touch gentle, bringing warmth to every part of her. He was tracing Martian letters on her stomach, their connection told her. She kissed the fingers on the hand she held and rolled over to face him.

She nestled against him again, and he held her there. Little waves of love washed over her, slow and steady. He took her hand, thumb drawing over her fingers. _What would I do without you?_

“Oh, Alex,” he replied, “You’re stronger than Earth and Mars combined.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have a lot of prompts and updates to catch up on, but I let myself write this anyway. It's an idea I've had for a long time, and there are already other parts of this series written than I'm not sure if I'm going to post yet. There is a strong possibility that it's just me, but I made myself cry writing this, and editing it, and rereading it. You know I'm getting serious when there are Sylvia Plath quotes.


End file.
